I'm only me when i'm with you
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: kitami knows she loves mori and that she knows everything about him.but what about mori?


**Hey!, this will be the first songfic i do so be nice i dont know if its good or not but reviews will tell me if u guys like it and if i do so here it goes...btw theres one part of the song i changed if you want to know which part and why then review it and I'll reply easy as that. :)**

**Disclaimer:i do not own o.h.s.h.c but i really would like too and Taylor swifts lyrics or song but she sings great.**

* * *

**_Friday night beneath the stars in a field behind your yard you and I are painting pictures in the sometimes we don't say a thing just listen to the crickets sing everything i need is right here by my i know everything about you i don't wanna live without you_.**

"Theres the little dipper so the big dipper is-" "right there" "yeah"*Takashi and I were sitting on a blanket spread out on the grass in the park"This is nice huh Takashi?" "hm?" "don't you think this night is beautiful?" "yeah" "ok" "so are you"*I was surprised as i thought *I've never heard him talk so much since we started dating*Takashi puts his arm around My shoulders and pulls me closer I smile and lay My head on his chest as I say to myself * i don't think i can live without him even if he doesn't speak so much.I already know everything I need to know about him.-

**_I'm only up when your not down don't wanna fly if your still on the ground its like no matter what i ,you drive me crazy half the time the other half i'm only trying to let you know that what i feel is ,i'm only me when i'm with you._**

-"ta-ka-shi!" i whined for like what?the 10th time this past 10 minutes!yeah thats sounds about right "tell me!" "no" Argh i was trying to pry information out of Takashi he was planning something but i didn't know what.I was standing in front of him giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could pull off, oh but lets face it my sister does it better, she even cries! for gods sakes!

Takashi was sitting on his chair where he usually sat with Huni-senpai during host club hours. I stomped my foot and turned around while saying "this isn't fair"

He retorted "life isn't fair" I could feel his eyes boring into my back and then I felt his arms snake around my waist to pull me down onto his lap he was going to kiss me on the cheek but I looked away ,he settled for kissing my neck "..."

This wasn't bothering me "..." ok it was bothering me "ok!ok!" he stopped and I looked at him while saying "At least give me a hint" he stood making me have to get up off of him and he said "Can't, then it wouldn't be a surprise" he walked over to the door and I huffed he put his hand on the door and opened before leaving he said "I'll see you then" ok?but wait when was then?when was dinner? when he took one step to the front I ran across the room and asked him "Takashi when's dinner?"

he said "I'll surprise you" he kissed my cheek and then left I was like WTH! 'I'll surprise you' that doesn't even answer my question and even if it does it doesn't to me!-

**_just a rich town boy and girl living in a crazy to figure out what is and is'nt true and i don't try to hide my tears,my secrets, and my deepest fears through it all nobody gets me like you you know everything about me you say you can't live without me.i'm only up when youre not down don't wanna fly if youre still on the ground its like no matter what i ,you drive me crazy half the time the other half i'm only trying to let you know that what i feel is ,i'm only me when i'm with you._**

"hey every...one?Hikaru?Kaoru?where is everyone?" those two twins smirked and took a glance at each other which to me means everything from there on and forward was going to go downhill it usually does

"hey kitami"They said in unison

"what do you to want?" I said

"nothing" before i had a chance to speak each twin grabbed a hold of my arms and pushed me into the host club changing rooms "Just change into that dress and shoes and then were going to fix your hair and make-up."

"sure" I was confused,but nonetheless I stripped off my clothes and slipped into my dress which was white, it fell just around my knees and flowed out from my bust i had a black wide laced ribbon that tied from under my bust around to my back. I slipped on my black two inch heels and stepped out after the twins hair pulling and make-up barbie doll station. I stepped out into the host club only to find that it had transformed into the most beautiful restaurant like place . Takashi who stood near the door took my arm in his I looked around but the twins had disapeared. "Takashi?whats the host clubs theme today?"

"there is no host club" "then whats going on?" "dinner" "really now?where is everyone?" "they ,kaoru,and sakura with the dress and shoes,kazu,haruhi and mitsukuni with the baking,kyoya i don't know what but i think he called for the decorations and getting this place ready while Tamaki asked his father if we could use the school after hours" w...o...w becuase he talked so much but because it was romantic.I started to cry at which he freaked but I waved it off telling him it was a few minutes he pulled the lids off of our plates I found that we were eating lasagna "Takashi" "yes?" "when I receive a plate of lasagna it tells me 2 things 1)the person has something to tell me **very**important like a life changing 2)the person is sorry for something they did or now i ask whats the ocasion?" "its nothing bad trust me" "ok?but that still doesn't answer my question"

"look" he stood and crouched down in front of me taking my hands in his "I can't live without you. I know everything about you ,you know everything about me.I'm myself when I'm with you and I can tell your you when your with me "he tucked my hair with his right hand behind my ear and started caressing my cheek."kitami tanaka" he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes "will you marry me?"i was in complete shock and my heart stopped.

_**when i'm with anybody else its hard to be myself and only you can i'm only up when your not down don't wanna fly if your still on the ground its like no matter what i you drive me crazy half the time the other half i'm only trying to let you know that what i feel is im only me who i wanna be.**_

As i looked at takashi I wondered how my life would look like and I noticed that I really loved this man in front of me so I gave him the answer I knew he was waiting for "yes" at first it didn't sound like I said it but I did ,I even pinched myself wondering if this was a dream and it was' we hugged and started kissing he slipped the ring on my ring finger it was gold with a few diamonds simple . I loved it. The doors to the host club opened...

(Huni)"yay!takashi you did it you asked her!" (Twins)"way to go mori-sempia" (Tamaki)"mommy and daddy are so proud!mommy are daughter is growing up shes leaving us!"(Haruhi)"I told them to leave you alone and in your moment, congrats either way" "thanks" (kyoya) "ok kids lets leave these to love birds alone" "does the shadow king have somewhere important to be?" "yes isa's waiting for me on behalf of both of us congratulations" "wheres sakura and kazu?" (hikaru)"sakura had a fashion line in Florida her new line called : alligator skin" (kaoru)"yep so kazus her model but they said congrats" "ohhh" after everyone left it was me and takashi again we still had the food on are plates untouched but we couldn't eat instead we started kissing again we were so happy I let him kiss my neck usually it bothers me but I wasn't freaking out. I mean wow i'm engaged! Kitami Morinozuka nice ring to it huh?i can't wait to tell my mom! my sisters gonna freak.

_**well,i'm only me when i'm with you!**_

* * *

**well there you go squeal i can't believe it first fanfic ever and i hope i did reviews would help me so can't wait to start my cousin kitamis story next so look out for that one its gonna be called "loves choice"**

**please don't be rude on the reviews its not nice!btw i don't know if i will put up another chapter you know like an epilogue after the wedding so you guys tell me should i put up another chapter or not?**

**Ciao!,**

**Sakura**


End file.
